


Paladins Drabbles

by TheChanceyColborn



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChanceyColborn/pseuds/TheChanceyColborn
Summary: A collection of my headcanons about Paladins character backstories. All characters are from Paladins or Smite by Hi Rez Studios.





	Paladins Drabbles

The Godslayer

Androxus was never one for cake.

The creamy texture sliding down his pale throat just felt...wrong. Food wasn't supposed to taste like this. He couldn't understand why the citizens of the keep could find it so appealing.

'Focus on the task at hand,' he forced himself to concentrate on his target. What a pity, she was a beauty. Nox the goddess of darkness. Up to the current point, no one knew who he was. 'Oh but soon they will,' muttered Andy to himself, readying for the takedown.

Nox had a certain way of walking, it was almost mesmerizing. But Androxus was too seasoned of a veteran assassin to be distracted by little details such as that. The time had come.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Crosswind! We have in our presence today a very special guest," called the Herald. "Please welcome Lady Nox, the goddess of night!"

That was his cue. Making his way to the front of the cheering crowd, he put on his mask. He pulled out his signature six shot revolver and shouted his trademark phrase.

"Death awaits you all!" The crowd immediately dissipated, trying to get away. Nox ran, quite fast for being in a dress and heels. Andro gave chase, but his larger gait made it difficult to keep up.

'Fuck it.' He thought. Channelling his power, he nether stepped quickly and quietly around the front, cutting off Nox at the gate.

-Nox POV-

Gods, not him. He was well known. Androxus the assassin. He had taken the lives of some low level officials, but never one like her. His white coat shown brightly in the daylight, the glint from his horned helmet blinding her slightly. The shine on his revolver reminded her how close to death she was.

"Take me. See how it works out for you." She whispered.

"I shall. Your staff strikes only shadows." Androxus replied. With that he fired two shots, striking Nox in the throats and abdomen. She fell back. Androxus stepped back, noticing a flare surrounding her body. He was enveloped, unable to move.

"You. Why have you done this? You were one of the great prodigies oh our generation. And you use your talents to kill. What a disgrace."

Androxus was stunned. This was not how it was to go. Nox was not corrupt, she was pure, the flare confirmed that.

"I have been tricked! Shadows, curse you!"

"For this, you will not perish. However, you will be forever cursed. For you are the one who dared slay a god."

"But..." Androxus could say no more as the flare retreated onward like a black hole. He was pulled toward it, until the flare exploded. He was thrown back into the courtyard. He slowly got up, looking angrily at the area, cursing the shadows.

He looked around. As he leaned down to pick up his revolver, he noticed his right arm. His blood veins glowed a venomous green. He looked at his reflection off his shining helmet. His eyes too, were green. He fired an experimental shot from his revolver. A big green glob fired in place of the shiny bullet. Sighing, Androxus packed his things and headed home. Skye will not be happy with this.


End file.
